I just want you to be happy
by Rozuka Ichinose
Summary: Shiho menyukai Shinichi tetapi Shinichi sudah bberpacaran dengan Ran. Tapi dia relakan perasaannya agar Shinichi bisa bahagia. Warning! bad ending, gaje, abal, typo de el el


**Rozuka: HI EVERYBODY~!  
Aoi: Jiah sok banget sih lu thor  
Rozuka: Terus, masalah gitu buat lo?  
Aoi: masalah bgt  
Rozuka: Aoi jahat! Nanti aku bunuh diri loh!  
Aoi: siapa PEDOLE?  
Rozuka: hah? Apa lo kata? Lo PEDOFIL? Parah banget! Harus di masukkan ke dalam RSJ!  
Aoi: NGACOOOOO *ngejar author*  
Rozuka: KYAAAAA~ LONTONG! LONTONG!(?)  
Akame: Baiklah para readers, abaikan author sinting itu dan kakak saya yang cakep/ea. Untuk membuka ceritanya saya akan mulai dari Disclamer dulu,,,,,  
Disclamer: Aoyama Gosho  
ehem... Silahkan mulai membaca *poker pes(poker face)*  
Rozuka: SELAMAT MEMBACA~ KALO UDAH BACA, TOLONG SAYA YA, DAN JANGAN LUPA, DI RIPIIIIIIIIIWWWWW DULUUUUUUUU~ *masih di kejar Aoi***

* * *

****

**_SHINICHI PoV_**

"Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu! Tolong jadi pacarku!" kata seorang wanita cantik di depanku sambil membungkuk dan memberiku sebuah surat dengan tempelan hati di tengahnya.

Hatiku berdegup kencang karena wanita yang kucintai sejak dulu membalas perasaanku. Wanita itu adalah Ran mouri. Wnita yang selama ini kucintai sekaligus teman masa kecilku.

"ya, aku mau jadi pacarmu. Aku sangat senang sekali." Kataku dengan tersenyum bahagia.

Setelah itu, Ran dan aku pun mulai berpacaran. Aku sangat senang sekali. Aku segera pergi ke kelas untuk memberitahu berita ini kepada sahabatku, Shiho miyano. Dia kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri sekligus tempatku curhat. Bahkan, dia tahu wanita yang kucintai adalah Ran.

"Hey SHIHOOOOO~! Hari ini adalah hari terbaik seumur hidupkuuuuu~" teriakku dengan noraknya (Shinichi: Awas aja lo ya thor! Enak aja aku di bilang norak!).

"Hari rabu? Memang ada apa?" tanyanya dengan mata yang masih tertuju ke bukunya.

"Mulai hari ini, aku sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya! Aku sangat senang sekali!" saking senangnya, suaraku sampai terdengar ke penjuru kelas.

"Hah?! Benarkah itu shinichi?! Selamat ya!" kata Heiji.

"Waaah... Aku jadi iri dengan Mouri-san nih..." Kata Akako cewek no. 1 paling cantik di sekolah.

"Hoo... Jadi kamu suka Shin-" perkataan Hakuba di sela oleh suatu suara.

ZREEET

"ah, maaf. Aku harus pergi ke toilet," kata Shiho sambil menundukkan kepala dan langsung berlari keluar kelas.

"Kenapa dia?" kata Hakuba.

"Tak tahu," kataku dan kembali mengobrol bersama teman-teman.

**_Shiho PoV_**

Sakit. Itulah yang sedang kurasakan saat ini. Hatiku seakan ingin pecah berkeping-keping. Perasaanku sekarang juga bercampur aduk. Ada kala senang, ada kala sakit. Hatiku sangat sakit saat mengetahui bahwa Shinichi dan Mouri-san berpacaran. Aku sangat senang karena... Bisa melihat Shinichi bahagia. Air mata ini tak bisa ku tahan lagi. Seperti bendungan air yang sudah runtuh. Biar pun begitu, aku harus tetap merelakannya agar aku bisa melihatnya bahagia.

"Shiho, kau harus kuat!" kataku menyamangati diri.

Aku segera menghapus air mata di pipiu dan keluar untuk pergi ke kelas karena jam istirahat telah berakhir.

**_NORMAL Pov_**

.

Skip time pulang sekolah

.

"Shiho! Maafkan aku! Hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu karena ada suatu urusan bersama Ran!" kata Shinichi sambil sedikit membungkuk.

" Apakah kalian akan berkencan?" goda Shiho.

"Hmm... Mungkin?"Kata Shinichi. Jika seperti itu, Shinichi terlihat bodoh.

"Hihihi... Kau terlihat bodoh jika seperti itu Shinichi. Baiklah aku akan pulang sendiri," kata Shiho sembari tersenyum palsu.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya! Sampai jumpa besok! Hati-hati di jalan! Jangan sampai ada orang asing mendekatimu!" kata Shinichi bertubi-tubi.

"Ha'i, ha'i... Akukan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi Shinichi!" teriak Shiho bercanda.

"Ahahahaha... Iya, ya... Kalau begitu aku duluan!" kata Shinichi sembari melambaikan tangan ke Shiho dan bergegas pergi. Shiho pun memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Lalu, Shiho melihat keluar. Disana ada Shinichi berlari menuju Ran yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang.

_Aku menyesal tadi menggoda Shinichi tentang kencan. Sama saja membuat hatiku tambah sakit, _batin Shiho. Air mata Shiho terjatuh dengan tiba-tiba. Untung saja kelas sudah kosong. Shiho pun segera menghapus air matanya dan bergegas pulang karena sudah sangat sore.

Tu bi kontinyuu~~~

* * *

Rozuka: Gimana? Jelek? Pasti! Abal? Pasti! Typo? Pastiii! Dan sebagainya? Pastiii!#lah  
Aoi: maaf jika ada yang salah dalam fic... Review pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssss  
Rozuka: widih, Aoi berubah jadi banci -,-  
Aoi: aku melakukan ini untukmu loh cin~ 3  
Rozuka: HOEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK *muntah di celana(?)* ah... Iya... Terima kasih sudah membaca ya... Dan tolong di review...


End file.
